


Conditioning

by TacticalJunk



Series: More Than Just a Stalker [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Farting, No Plot/Plotless, Rape, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalJunk/pseuds/TacticalJunk
Summary: Tharja sneaks in to Robin's tent while he sleeps and gives him a brand new fetish.(Contains quite a bit of girl farts.)





	Conditioning

Tharja skillfully flicked a small balled-up scrap of paper at the nearby unconcious tactician’s face. She lingered silently in the dark, holding in a breath, not daring to make a sound. When the tactician made only a quiet snore in response a few seconds later, she breathed out in relief. “Finally…” she whispered. The stealthy plegian crawled out of her hiding place (a large pile of laundry) in Robin’s sleeping tent and kneeled down next to his head.

While Tharja appreciated his bad sleeping habits that made him a very easy target for night-watching, his reasoning for doing so made her not so appreciative. The amnesiac strategist had been quite a heavy sleeper lately because of the guilt he had acquired after his failed rescue of his best friend’s sister. He tried hard to distract himself with working or studying strategy texts, evenso when he did manage to get into bed he could only lie awake. For hours replaying the suboptimal decisions he made that day in his head, before falling into an unsatisfying sleep.

“The only woman you should be thinking about is me…” Tharja whispered to him with an ounce of contempt in her voice. She wanted to slap him for thinking of someone else or hit him with something for spending his time with those insufferable Ylisseans. She belonged to him. And he belonged to her. He had promised her in a dream, no, a premonition.   
But she couldn’t hit him. Not now. Maybe later. She had work to do. Her mood quickly changed back from annoyance and anger to being more happy and excited to be so close to the love of her life. His familiar scent and aura made the lonely witch’s heart flutter. She warmly caressed the object of her passion’s white hair maternally as he slept. Before long deciding to stop and get down to bussiness. Tharja patted her midriff as her stomach rumbled.  
She pulled a thick candle out from the small sack she brought with her, lighting it with a mini flame spell she knew. The green flames were bright enough to show the hexer who she was looking at more clearly, but dim enough for Robin to ignore and continue sleeping. Even though Tharja was sure her love was exhausted enough not to wake up, she sprinkled a bit of fatigue powder onto his eyes anyway, not giving a damn the commander of an entire army had a big day tomorrow against a powerful enemy. The dark green smoke rose to the top of the tent in waves, while the smell filled the area around it. Tharja was the first to be affected by it, shuddering as her skin became quite sensitive to her touch and hyper aware of her tight bodystocking.   
Her fingers slithered up her thick clothed thighs and undid the metal thong part of her skimpy plegian mage uniform. She set it carefully to one side and rubbed her pubic mound, as her sensile rock-hard nipples poked through her thin top.   
Tharja rose up from her kneeling position and stepped one foot to the other side of Robin’s head. With a signature creepy long grin, she began her descent. Stopping at a squat above him. Her heavily turned-on pussy lips hovered centimeters above Robin’s nose. She bit her lip and hoped her love would be affected by the smoke soon, even trying to waft the magic in his direction while she waited.   
Before her patience could run out completely she noticed a bulge forming under Robin’s blanket. The awakening cock grew and grew, pushing the sheets up into a little tent shape. It made Tharja smile, it was so cute, but so powerful all at once, just like it’s owner. It was perfect, she decided. As soon as she saw it beginning to take shape, the horny dark mage took action.

“Right~…” She looked back to make sure she was in the proper position, and lowered her weight onto Robin’s lightly breathing face, using him as her throne. He resisted at first, turning away and whining sleepily. He forced her to hold his head tightly in place. Her puckered asshole now precisely atop his nose. The squatting position allowed her to quickly squeak out a light fart directly into Robin’s nostrils. ppprt…  
“Nn…nghaa…” Robin coughed and muttered in his sleep, rejecting the odor of the stalker’s colon being forced up his nose. Tharja worried she had woken him up, but it was the only noise or movement out of him for several seconds, aside from his steadily expanding hard-on. She nervously peeled the blanket off the little strategist and threw it away, uncovering the bulge under it in his loose-fitting pajama pants. His boner desperately flexed and throbbed. Even his legs stirred, rubbing against eachother longing for touch. 

Tharja was unable to look away. She carefully leaned forward to give him fresh air and wrapped her fingers around his dick gently. Without a warning she squeezed it harshly with nearly all her strength digging her nails into the tip, like it was a particularly death-worthy insect. It caused another whimper from her chair. “One day, you will belong to me…” FRRRRRRT “Ngha-, but not yet.” Her romantic promise to his penis sounded more like a threat.  
She let it go, causing it to flex and throb more, as if it was sad to feel her abusive hand cease crushing it.  
Tharja looked back down. And felt another air bubble travel down to her ass. Sitting her phat meaty ass back on Robin’s face she lifted her legs up, sliding them down his chest until the heels of her feet ran into his needy prick. She waited in this position until his erection started to die down from a lack of stimulation, standing at a waning half-chub. She dutifully rubbed her toes up and down and waited for him to get hard again. Robin whined muffled underneather her cheeks, enjoying the sensation compared to what she did seconds ago to him. His teased cock began to rise, earning another fart from Tharja’s rear. PFFFFRRRRRRRRT. “Ahh, that was a big one.” She let out a high pitched giggle and rubbed her feet on him faster, getting him to the edge of his climax until the tip became damp with his precum, where she immediatly stopped. “Now we wait again.”   
Robin groaned underneathe her. “Hehehe, enjoying this yet, my love? Don’t worry. If you don’t now, you will soon. I promise.” Her voice was mostly playful until her final sentence, taking on a deathly serious tone. She turned away and waited patiently for his excitement to go down so she could edge him off again.   
Her constantly bloated stomach squeaked out another burst of air from her asshole, grinding her big sweaty asscheeks against him, occasionally rubbing his nose in her pussy.   
At this point she was so high from unashamedly farting so much in the presence of her obsession and her hot body being so turned on from the candle, she almost couldn’t care less if he woke up on her. But she was sure he wasn’t brainwashed enough to be turned on by her special condition yet. But with each cycle, she was steadily making progress. His boner would stay down less and be up more, depending on how much she expelled on him.

Tharja continued to rape the poor boy’s nostrils with her neverending amounts of gas to the small hours of the morning. The exhausted sorceress yawned, yet another wet explosion escaping her backdoor, and looked up from the trashy romance novel she had been occupying herself with all these hours to be greeted with sunlight. “Damn! Those idiots will be up any time now…” She lifted her butt from the tactician’s face and inspected him closer. Robin was taking long deep breathes, his face covered in sweat and Tharja’s anal vapor, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Alright, you’ve been a very cooperative boy for your training. Time for your treat.” She purred and rubbed his chest, before preparing her saddle for one last ride.

She took a seat on him again and decided to give him everything she had in one final wave. But this time, sitting more on his chest with her butthole aiming straight at his face. She stroked his morning wood slowly at first, but picked up speed quite quickly. “Cum for me, Robin. I love you. I love you so damn much. Ah, I want you to cum as much as you’ve wanted to all night! So release your precious seed, my slave!” Her voice fluctuating between a whisper and a hushed squeak. As soon as he was fully hard, she threw her head over and took his still clothed cock into her mouth. Taking in about two thirds of the nine-incher and biting it with her back teeth, wringing and chewing the desperate orgasm out of him. Robin moaned louder than he had all night (though possibly because nothing was muffling him at the moment) but was drowned out by Tharja’s feroscious anal roaring. Ppprt. PPPT. FfffffRRRRRRRRRT. KRRRRRRCCKK  
Jizz began bubbling out of the abused tip of Robin’s dick as his nose was surrounded by a cloud of death. At this point in the night, any kind of touch to his cock would have sufficed, even painful “love bites” from his stalker.   
Satisfied with her work, Tharja dismounted and watched him for a bit, sitting back with her legs in front of her. Robin looked like he had just ran a marathon, with an expression on his face that added to it.   
"Ah, ah…don’t worry, we won’t have to do this for very long. After I know for sure that you love my little gas problem, I’ll know you’ll love me like I love you.“   
After a soft passionate kiss to the cheek, she quickly grabbed all of her things and slipped out of his tent, to dash over to hers across camp. But not before leaving him a little present, ripping ass one last time before departing.

A few minutes later…

“Ahem, I know it’s early Robin bu- bugh… good gods!!” Frederick steps back to protect himself from the offensive fumes still lingering in Robin’s tent. He quickly closes the flaps and speaks to him from outside. “Robin? ROBIN!!”   
“Gah! Risen riding wol- er, oh. Uh, m-morning Frederick…”  
“Lord Chrom wishes to speak with you about the assault on Gangrel’s men.” The knight speaks with his arm covering his face while his eyes water.  
“Right, tell him I’ll be with him soon.” He rubs his eyes and yawns.   
“Not sleeping well again?”  
It took a moment for the groggy man to reply. “You can say that again. I felt like I was being waterboarded or choked all night.”

Frederick coughs from the smell. “I can’t imagine why.”

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of this "story" is in the works. If you have any crticisms or suggestions, I'd love to hear them.
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with how seriously mentally ill Tharja is in this chapter, you probably won't like the others.


End file.
